Monster University
by Paleogirl47
Summary: What happens when our favorite Ghouls and Mansters start college for the first time. Jackson, Deuce, Invisi-Billy, and Operetta go through the humorous situations of starting college such as dorm life, parties, classes and relationships. I'm bad at writing summaries please read and review it's really funny. I have fixed the original posting error.


"Did you remember your noise canceling headphones?" Mrs. Jekyll asked her son Jackson, "we don't want an avoidable 'Holt' episode while you're at college, sweetie,"

Jackson Jekyll sighed, "I remembered mom, and I also remembered my inhaler and allergy meds."

"Glad you remembered. I just cannot believe my son is starting college, and is studying computer science like the genius he is," Mrs. Jekyll leaned in and kissed her son.

"MOM!" Jackson yelled out in embarrassment, "Deuce, could walk in at any moment or the R.A."

His mother laughed, "the R.A is Ghoulia, and she already knows your mommy loves you." Jackson made a gagging noise.

Thumping sound came from the room next to the room Jackson was going to share with Deuce. "Where should I put this box, dad," a voice that Jackson recognized as his fellow Monster High classmate Invisi-Billy. "Just put it on your bed for the moment," said The Invisible Man, who was Billy's father. Jackson walked into the next room.

"Hey," Jackson called out, "who's your room-mate?" the geeky boy asked as he walked over to his disappearing friend.

"I was planning to room with Gil, but instead the housing department decided to put me with Heath Burns," Invisi-Billy let out at shudder.

A concerned look came on Jackson's face, "That really sucks dude," Jackson knew this would be an awkward arrangement, Billy was a major quite introvert, and Heath was a hyper-active, excitable and very loud and not to mention had a bad habit of accidently spontaneously setting things on fire. "He maybe my cousin, but even I wouldn't want to be in that close of a proximity to him," Jackson noticed that Billy's desk was right under the fire sprinkler, "you might want to move your desk, so it won't get it wet."

"Thank you," Billy said appreciatively.

The two boys barely had a moment of quiet, when the door slammed opened, "Don't wait to start the party the Heath-ster, is here!" the loud Fire-Elemental yelled as he entered the room.

"Hi, Heath," Jackson and Billy said awkwardly in synch.

Before Heath could continue making things as awkward as possible, Deuce Gorgon the son of Medusa joined the group. "Hey, dudes how's it going?" the snake-headed teenager asked the other guys.

"We are just getting settled in," Invisi-Billy explained.

"There is so much to get used to," Jackson said a bit uneasily, "like communal bathrooms."

Deuce got confused, "What?!"

"All the guys on the 3rd floor have to share the same bathroom," Billy explained, "I'll show you."

Invisi-Billy lead the other three boys to the door to the men's room. The bathroom looked like a normal public bathroom with sinks, toilets, urinals, and large mirrors but there was also a row of shower cubicles, and cubbies for shampoo and towels. "Well this will be convenient," Deuce said sarcastically.

The four guys headed to the dying hall, for a quick dinner. Jackson and Invisi-Billy finally said good bye to their parents. Jackson was especially glad his mother was gone. Because Jackson was actually a human or a "Normie" as the monsters called, he always felt out of place, but he had a deep secret, if he heard loud music, he had the ability to turn into his alter ego, Holt Hyde a rouge blue-skinned, fiery haired monster. Mild mannered nerdy Jackson, with his glasses, sweater vest and bowtie hated it when lost control and became the wild, obnoxious and out of control Holt.

As they walked into the dying hall, Heath spotted a skeleton girl with beautiful black hair with orange highlights. "Hey, Skelita," the fire-elemental called out, "I didn't know you were going to this university."

The Mexican skeleton looked at him awkwardly, "I am majoring in Latin American studies, Jinafire and I get to be roommates." Jinafire Long was part Chinese dragon and had been Skelita's best friend for a long time.

Deuce noticed that Heath was making the skeleton girl uncomfortable, "Why don't we sit over hear and exchange class schedules, so we can synch our time schedules."

"That's a good idea," Jackson announced, "I have _Coding 101_ at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"I don't have my first class until 10:15, but I'm meeting Scarah for breakfast at 7:30 before she has her psych class," Invisi-Billy explained. Scarah was Billy's girlfriend who was a Banshee from Ireland, they were a perfect match because they were both quiet and sensitive.

"I have _General Nutrition_ at 9:30," Deuce explained, "and I believe Draculaura is in the same class."

Heath flopped his head on the table, "I have _Comp 1 _at 8 am," the fire-elemental moaned.

"I know it will take a while to get used to but you'll be able to do it," Jackson said encouragingly.

"I don't know," Heath moaned again, "I don't like getting up early."

After their dinner of creepytria foods the guys returned to their dorm. Deuce flopped on his bed and started go through his phone notifications. Jackson walked back into the room wearing his pajamas. "Those are some cool PJs," Deuce laughed. Jackson looked down to realize he was wearing the yellow pajamas with the math equation print that his grandmother had given him, super embarrassing. "Um, thanks," Jackson said awkwardly. The human college student laid down on his bed and took off his glasses and put them on his bed table next to his alarm clock and water glass. "Jackson would you be able to sleep in your headphones, I kinda need instrumental music to sleep, but I don't want you to turn into Holt," Deuce explained.

"I guess that will be ok," Jackson confessed, "but I will have to put my phone on vibrate for my alarm since, I probably won't hear my alarm clock."

"Thanks Jackson you are the best." Deuce gratefully announced.

The next morning Billy got up to get ready for his breakfast date with Scarah. When he got back from showering and brushing his teeth, his phone read that it was 7:25. The blue haired disappearing boy also noticed that Heath was still sleeping. _Didn't Heath say something about having an 8:00 class, I'm not his mother, but I probably should get him up. But we are also adults now. I know I'll ask Abbey and see what she thinks I should do_.

Abbey the abominable snowperson was Heath's girlfriend, she was from Russia and had a no-nonsense attitude.

Meanwhile, Jackson jumped with a jolt when his phone alarm vibrated next to him, he was so surprised that he knocked his glasses off the bed side table. Jackson spent the next 10 minutes trying to find his glasses blindly, while Deuce slept. After finally finding his glasses Jackson, grabbed his favorite outfit and backpack, and ran down to the hall bathroom.

After taking care of necessity, Jackson headed to take a quick shower since he was running so late after losing his glasses. Jackson was halfway through washing his hair when, all of a sudden the dude in the shower next to him started to blare loud dance music. Suddenly Jackson lost all control, and he turned in to Holt. The blue skinned fire-haired monster, grabbed his towel, and ran down the hall, "Who needs class when we can have a cool non-lame time."

The now-repressed Jackson knew he had to do something before a Holt inflicted disaster happened.

Chapter 2

Invisi-Billy pulled out his phone, and started to call Abbey.

"Um, hey Abbey, it's Billy."

"Why are you calling so early in the morning?" the abominable snowwoman asked abruptly.

"Heath, has an 8:00 class, but he is still asleep, I was wondering if I should awaken him?"

"You are not his mother, but if you think it's a good idea?" Abbey added.

The disappearing boy walked over to Heath's bed and gave him a slight shove. But Invisi-Billy soon realized that really didn't think this through, as all of a sudden Heath jolted awake with a head full of fire, triggering the sprinkler in their bedroom. Billy pushed his now soaked, blue-black hair out of his face, he didn't have time to change he was now going to have to meet Scarah all soaked. Heath sat up, totally unfazed by the large amount of water in the room.

"Oh, look at the time," Heath said as he jumped out of bed, "I need to get to class".

In the meanwhile Holt ran down the hall towards Jackson and Deuce's room. "I just need to grab my swimsuit, Holt's headed to the pool!" the blue skinned monster announced. But since subtlety was not one of Holt's greater talents, as he crashed the door open he awoke Deuce. Deuce who was actually a morning monster, immediately knew what to do after he saw Holt's presence. "Hold it there dude," Deuce called out, "Jackson, has to get to class." The gorgon boy grabbed Jackson's headphones and put them on the head of the blue-skinned monster. Instantly turning him back into, nerdy human boy Jackson.

Jackson started to freak out, "Why am I only in a towel? Where are my clothes? I need to get to class."

"It's ok dude, Holt showed up, probably while you were showering." Deuce said calmly, "I'll go get your stuff for you and then you can go to class, might save you some embarrassment," Deuce said in a supportive voice.

"Thanks," said Jackson sheepishly.

Invisi-Billy made finally made it to the dying-hall, to meet Scarah. The Banshee girl was sitting at a table waiting for her disappearing boyfriend. "Are you alright?" she asked when she saw how soaked Billy was.

"Heath had an accident this morning, and he set off the fire sprinkler," Billy explained.

"You poor dear," Scarah said. Since Scarah was telepathic Billy always had to tell the truth, even if it was embarrassing.

After Jackson got his backpack and clothes back, he started to run to get to class. He didn't have time to grab breakfast so he just grabbed a Zombie Energy drink, since he didn't want to fall asleep in class. When Jackson made it to _Coding 101 _he spotted Ghoulia Yelps. She was a zombie, who also had a prefect GPA in high school and was even valedictorian for their class, so it was not surprising to see that she also bypassed _Introduction to Coding. _Jackson grabbed a seat next to her.

The coding teacher was a middle age cyborg who looked like he had been working with computers since they first came out. The class was going well until Mr. Cybernik decided to share his favorite music video about coding with the class. Jackson spent that time hiding under his desk with his hands over his ears. The coding class ended with Mr. Cybernik assigning a whole caskets worth of homework.

Billy went to find his _Monster Anatomy and Physiology _class, he had written that it was in room 235 of the Stoker Building of Natural History and Science. The disappearing boy spotted room 235. When he walked in he spied some fellow students he recognized from high school: Jinafire Long, Skelita Calaveras, Rochelle Goyle, and Deuce's mummy girlfriend Cleo de Nile. Invisi-Billy was so glad he would be in a class with people he knew. He found a seat next to Jinafire. "I didn't realize you were all taking this class," the invisible boy started, "but I'm greatful."

The Chinese dragon girl just smiled awkwardly. A pompous looking gargoyle walked into the class room. She was large and wore an expensive looking pink dress. Billy was confused, she didn't look like the teacher on the _My Campus_ page for his class. He had been expecting a skinny, mad scientist with a long beard.

The gargoyle teacher had a list she was starting to call off for attendance, when she got to Billy she asked him who he was in a voice that sounded like she did not have time for any nonsense. "Um, Invisi-Billy Mann," the disappearing boy answered.

"You are not on my list, you are taking _Introduction to Monstropology _aren't you?" the instructor asked.

"No," Billy answered, "I'm supposed to be taking _Monster Anatomy and Physiology_."

The gargoyle instructor rolled her eyes, "You supposed to be in room 235 'B', this is room 235 'A'".

Billy blushed, and then started to turn invisible from the embarrassment. The rest of the class watched as what appeared to be a hoodie, jeans, beanie and back pack walked out of the classroom.

Invisi-Billy quietly sneaked into the correct classroom. Luckily for him the professor Dr. Choppenguts had not begun to call attendance yet. The dark-blue haired boy spied Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber, and grabbed a chair next to the beautiful Australian sea monster girl. "Crikey, Billy. You were almost late for class, that is not like you at all," Lagoona said.

Insvisi-Billy blushed again, " I accidently went to the wrong class room,"

Gil laughed, "It's ok, Billy that could happen to anyone. Yesterday I showed up to the wrong dormroom and I thought I was going to have to be roommates with Kieron Valentine instead of Clawd," the river monster laughed.

Billy smiled, "I would never want to be roommates with Valentine, with his extra Southern Accent, and he's so uptight you would think his underwear is three sizes too small."

"That's really funny," Gil whisper laughed, "but you know who won't be laughing? Johnny Spirit. Operetta says that he and Valentine were assigned to be roommates."

Johnny Spirit was a Rockabilly Greaser ghost, who played the fiddle and was Operetta's boyfriend. Operetta was the sassy, high octane Rockabilly daughter of the Phantom of the Opera's daughter.

Billy laughed again, but then turned to face Doctor Choppenguts who started his lecture about how even though how all monsters are very different, their bodies all function very similarly. Billy started to mentally drift off, he doodled in his notebook, maybe he shouldn't have followed Mr. Rotter's advice about being a doctor and followed his dream of being a stage tech.

Frankie Stien, the beautiful and sweet daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride, invited Jackson to an early lunch with her at the campus Ick-Fil-A. Jackson still felt a little awkward with his relationship with Frankie because she had previously broken up with him, when his going back and forth between Jekyll and Hyde had gotten out of control, but he still harbored a crush on her, even if she just saw him as her best friend. "I actually kinda miss having my mom around," Jackson admitted to Frankie, "she kept me company and helped me to remember the silliest little things I always forget such as clean underwear," Jackson sighed.

Frankie put her hand on his shoulder, "It will be ok, at least you get to be roommates with two of your best friends. I'm sorry you are feeling discouraged by the 'Holt' episode this morning, but don't give up yet." The stitched together girl encouraged. Jackson didn't say anything a quietly sipped his soda, but the quietness was not going to last.

A lilac-colored skinned girl, with a bright red Victory Roll hair style waltzed over to the two of them, it was Operetta Phantom. "Hey, y'all," she called out with her smooth, charming Southern accent, "Johnny and I are hosting a big 'ol rockin' shindig tonight, we got permission to use the student union hall, which is just a floor above this here dying hall. So be there or be square," she laughed.

"That sounds amazing," Frankie said in awe, "what is going to happen at the party?"

"Well," the Rockabilly phantom answered," Johnny and I are going to play rockin' live music for us all to dance too. I've even gotten Deuce to help me cook up some of my family's dang famous gumbo recipe," she turned to Jackson who looked super uncomfortable about going to a party with hot music, "you are going to come right?"

Jackson grew even more awkward, he jumped to his feet clumsily, "I just remembered," he started awkwardly, "I really have to go to the bathroom." suddenly the human boy shot out of the room.

Jackson sat on the floor of a bathroom stall crying and hoping no one would notice him. _Why did people have to keep inviting him to parties, didn't they understand that he couldn't come._

From his hiding place Jackson heard someone else walk in, "Hey Jackson dude,"

Jackson recognized the voice to belong to Deuce, "are you alright? Frankie sent me to check on you. She's concerned." The Gorgon boy explained, "you need to come out. I know you have been having some setbacks with Holt. But you can't keep avoiding everything," Deuce continued, "you really need to get out more often. Frankie and I will look after you, even if you turn to Holt, we won't let you get out of control," the snake-haired boy assured his friend.

"Ok," Jackson answered quietly as he started to leave the bathroom, he hoped that Deuce wouldn't notice he had been crying.

Meanwhile, Invisi-Billy sat alone in the dying hall with a very pathetic piece of cafeteria pizza, as he sat in his misery, a certain red-haired Rockabilly phantom waltzed up to him. "Why so glum sugar-plum? I bet ya haven't heard about my party?"

Chapter 3

After convincing Jackson to come out from hiding, Deuce decided to go back to his dorm room to meet his overly clingy girlfriend, Cleo de Nile. She insisted on spending every free moment with him.

The mummy princess laid sprawled on her back on Deuce's bed. "We are totally going to Operetta's party tonight, and then we need to have to throw one of our own," Cleo told her boyfriend.

Deuce sighed, "Things are different now. I am going to have a lot of homework for my culinary arts degree. I also am going to have bi-weekly labs I need to be prepared for, and I still want to play basketball with Clawd and Heath sometimes, so I won't always be able to be at your beck and call," the gorgon boy explained.

"But Deuce," the mummy princess cried, "we always do everything together."

"Not everything," Deuce countered.

"You know what I mean," Cleo looked like she was about to throw one of her famous royal hissy fits.

Before Cleo could escalate, Jackson burst in through the door. Catching both Cleo and Deuce by surprise. Deuce turned towards Jackson and whispered, "Thanks, I owe you bro,"

The nerdy human boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down at his desk, he began to pull out the note books where he had written down all his homework.

"You're just going to let him sit there, while we are in here?" Cleo asked Deuce with disgust.

"Well it's his room too," Deuce explained, "I've been thinking Cleo, it might be best if we have some space from each other."

Cleo got a dumbfounded expression on her face. "I give you space," Cleo was horrified that her boyfriend would make such a statement. "I always give you space,"

Deuce clicked his tongue, "No you don't, when we were in high school you would barely let me leave to go to the men's bathroom." Deuce knew he wasn't going to win this, but he could make it sound less bad. "I'm not breaking up with you, I'll even go to Operetta's party with you. I just can't spend all my time with you," the gorgon boy explained. The look Cleo got on her face suggested that she might have actually understood him.

"I didn't realize you were throwing a party," Invisi-Billy admitted.

"Well, Johnny and I thought it would a clawsome way to start the school year before we hit the grind. You can invite Scarah, she's still your huckleberry, ain't she," Operetta shot Billy a sassy glance.

"Um, yes. I just don't know if this kind of party is really her thing." The disappearing boy admitted.

"You don't have to worry. It's not some crazy party, just some cool music played by Johnny and me and some pizza and soda pop. There absolutely will not be any booze, everyone but Johnny and Valentine are underage. I may not like rules, but I don't want to spend the rest of my days doing the jail house rock." The Phantom's daughter gave Billy a great big smile as she started to walk away she called out one more thing with a laugh, "Be there or be square,"

Back at the dorm Deuce and Cleo were helping Jackson decide what to wear to Operetta's party in hopes of impressing Frankie. "Jackson, why are all your clothes almost the same," the mummy princess said with disgust in her voice. Jackson awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. Cleo pulled a pair of blue plaid shorts and a yellow polo shirt from Jackson's dresser, "These will be prefect. Put them on a see how they look," Cleo ordered the human boy.

"Just don't look while I change," Jackson snapped.

Jackson felt awkward in the clothes, "I look stupid," he lamented.

"You look amazing," Cleo gushed, "now we just need to slick back all your out of control hair." The mummy princess sprayed some sort of gel like substance in Jacksons black hair with yellow tips that were caused by a lab accident. She pulled hard with a comb until his hair finally slicked down. "Do you have any contacts?" she asked him,

Jackson sighed, "No, my eyes are to sensitive for that. But I do have prescription sunglasses," the nerdy human boy offered.

"It's at night and you don't have Deuce's petrifying ability, stick with the regular glasses. I'll just put some of this magical acne cream invented by Great Uncle Tut. Then you will perfect. Frankie will be so impressed."

Meanwhile, Invisi-Billy sat in his room. Heath was playing _Graveyard Dash 5 _on his x-box. Robecca Steam sat next to Billy on his bed. Robecca was a steampunk robot who had been built in Victorian England, though she was technically really old she was young at heart and an amazing listener.

"I don't know how to tell Scarah that I want to change my major?" the invisible boy asked his robotic friend, "She was so excited about me wanting to become a doctor. I don't know how my parents will feel about it either." A small tear rolled down Billy's pale face.

"If they truly love you, they will support you in whatever you choose to do educationally." Robecca said in her in her charming British accent.

"Thank you," Billy said with a smile, "you are a great listener."

Operetta's party at the student union was up to an awesome start. She was playing a gentle Rockabilly tune on her bass guitar, and Johnny Spirit accompanied her on his fiddle. The Rockabilly phantom and the ghostly greaser were taking care to not play there music too loud for Jackson's sake. Cleo and Deuce, Lagoona and Gil were dancing in pairs to the music. Billy and Scarah were talking to each other by the food table, and Heath was trying to flirt awkwardly with Abbey Bominable.

While all this was going on, Jackson sat by himself away from the stage. Frankie, the daughter of Frankenstein's monster, spied him right away. She was wearing a blue plaid print party dress with a yellow sweater. Frankie's black and white hair was styled in away that Jackson found beautiful. "What are you wearing?" she asked with a laugh.

Jackson gave a small chuckle, "Cleo chose this outfit."

"It shows. It looks a bit flashy for you," the stitched together girl explained.

"You don't like it?" Jackson asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"I do like it, I love anything you wear, because I love you," Frankie explained.

"Have you been taking your anxiety medication? You've seen a bit more high-strung than normal." The Frankenstein girl explained.

"I've been taking it as prescribed" Jackson explained, "I'm just having a difficult time adjusting to the changes of going away for college for the first time."

Frankie looked at Jackson sympathetically, she reached out and gently touched his hand, "We'll get through this together".

A young male vampire walked up to the stage. His was dressed in black dress coat, crimson waist coat, paired with a white ruffle shirt accented with gold jewelry, all trademarks of Valentine, a once suiter of Draculaura who had once liked to collect broken hearts. "I would like to request a song," he called out in his Southern accent.

"Ok, sugar plum, but me and Johnny here have one more in our line up first," Operetta called out.

The Rockabilly phantom and the ghostly greaser started to play an upbeat toon. "Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans, way back in the woods among the evergreens, There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood, And lived a country boy named Johnny B Goode," Operetta and Johnny Spirit sang together, " he never learned to read or write to well but he could play a guitar like ringing a bell, Go Johnny Go, Go Joh—" a loud noise interrupted the song.

It sounded almost like gunshots at first but then became it was terrible hip-hop music being blasted through a boombox. "You didn't think you could have a party and not invite me," Toralei the catty and conceited orange were-cat meowed.

Operetta grew mad, "I didn't invite you because you remind me of a word that begins a "B" and rhymes with "hitch", you are selfish and think it's fun to ruin things that are important to other people." The Rockabilly phantom was getting steamed, her light lilac color face started to turn red.

"But Operetta," Toralei said coyishly, " I don't think only of myself. That's why I had Manny bring the booze."

A look of horror came over the faces of many of the monsters at the party. Before anyone could say anything, the large Minotaur burst in with a keg over each shoulder, followed by some fraternity goons carrying other cases of alcoholic beverages.

"Please take your booze and leave," Robecca demanded. But unfortunately, her voice was drowned out by the goons yelling, and the booming hip-hop music.

"Please stop!" Jackson yelled out in panic as he tried to cover his ears, but it was no use. He had already started to transform.

Chapter 4

The party grew crazier, louder and more insane as more monsters and more booze showed up. Billy and Scarah were able to slink out just as the party picked up, but the others weren't so lucky. The university police rounded up party attendees and took them down to the station. Deuce, Cleo, Operetta, Heath Burns, Johnny Spirit, and Holt Hyde, who after having been removed from the loud music of the party was starting to turn back to Jackson and some other monsters they didn't recognize.

Jackson was relieved that Frankie made it out of the party and didn't have to go in for questioning.

"I can't believe we have to ride in the back of the police van like a common criminal," Cleo said disgustedly, "I'm royalty and deserve to be treated as such."

A look of horror came upon Deuces face, "You know that it's not good that we are being arrested, Cleo. Like it could be on our record forever and we could get kicked out of college."

"But we didn't actually do anything," Heath whined.

"Speak for yourself," Jackson moaned, "I have no idea how many drinks Holt had, but all I know I now feel miserable." The nerdy human boy looked like he could barf if the van hit a bump hard enough.

Deuce put his arm around Jackson, "Hold in there bro, we'll get to the station soon."

Operetta sat in the corner of the van steaming, "You all are going to be fine. But I'm going to the slammer because I threw the dang party," the rockabilly continued to mope. Johnny Spirit put his ghostly arm on her.

"You'll be ok baby, I'm the one with the milelong rap-sheet." Johnny said with a new tone of panic in his voice.

"Do you think I will get my own cell, or will I be thrown in a common one with the peasants."

Everyone else groaned.

University Police led the ghouls out of the van and into a room for questioning. A female officer walked in, "Operetta Phantom," the officer called.

"Here," she replied in her Southern tang. The Rockabilly phantom was lead into the next room. The male cop stayed in the room with the rest of the ghoul friends.

Deuce sat on the hard chair in the cold but crowded room. The gorgon boy let out a sigh, "All I want is to go back to the dorm, take a shower, and go to bed."

"Well if you pass the breathalyzer test, we won't charge you will under age drinking and you can go back to your precious dorm room," the male officer grumbled.

"Well that's good," Heath said with a tone of relief in his voice, "Holt was the only one who was drinking so we will be freed."

"Well if 'Holt' was the only one drinking why does Mister Jekyll here look so miserable?" the officer looked Jackson straight in the face.

"Um, well," Jackson started to ramble, "you see Holt, and I share the same body. But while I'm polite, reserved and shy, Holt is obnoxious, loud, and out of control and he is blue skinned with fire hair. Holt appears when loud music is played," Jackson fidgeted with his bowtie awkwardly, "so it would be wrong to make me responsible for Holt's drinking. I personally am very against alcohol, honestly it makes me want to puke my guts out," the nerdy boy winced, he looked so miserable, "may I have a glass of water please."

"I guess that will be ok," the male cop grumbled.

"Can I have one too, and make it with lemon and ice," Cleo ordered.

The officer's glare shot bullets, "This is not a dang restaurant, I'm not getting anyone water. You'll take your tests and then I hopefully will never have to see you all ever again."

"I can't believe they just let me off with a warning," Operetta said with a sigh of relief, "I mean I'm the one who threw this disastrous hootenanny."

"But you didn't know that those frat goons where going to crash it," Deuce explained to his Rockabilly friend.

"I'm just glad they are letting me go after Holt drank all that alcohol." Jackson said with a tone of relief.

"After you puked your guts out on the officer's boots. I don't think the officer wanted you around much longer," Johnny Spirit reported.

Jackson continued his rant about Holt, "You won't believe how much trouble we got into when Holt got our eyebrow pierced or when he got that tattoo on our back. It is making me crazy."

"Be quiet." Deuce told the fire elemental, "you don't want to wake Billy up,"

"Oh, sure, I am the king of being quiet," Heath assured his friend, "I'm not going to wake him up," but right after he said that Heath's hair caught on fire. Triggering the smoke alarm and setting off the sprinkler.

"What the hell Heath," Billy yelled uncharacteristically for him as he sat up in his now soaked bed.

"Sorry," the fire elemental said sheepishly.

Deuce woke up at 6:00 the next morning. He grumbled to himself as he quickly pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he absolutely hated having to go to the communal bathroom in the morning, so inconvenient. As he trudged down the hall the gorgon boy stewed in the misery of dorm life. He no longer had his own room, though having Jackson as his roommate was the best choice he could think of, he was not allowed to have his pet rat Perseus in the residence hall, no longer having a bathroom that he only had to share with his mom. He missed his mom even if she could be a bit overbearing. Deuce hated to admit it, but he was a bit of a mama's boy.

Deuce brushed his teeth and started to take his shower. While he was getting dressed in the shower cubicle, his icoffin began to ring. The gorgon boy could tell by the Casta and the Spells song that it was his mother calling.

"What's up mom?" Deuce asked into the phone.

"I just wanted to check on my baby boy," Medusa said coolly, "how are doing?"

"Um, fine, just a little tired," Deuce answered honestly.

"You haven't turned anyone into stone, right?" Medusa asked her son.

"I haven't mom," the gorgon boy answered with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"You have been remembering to put on clean underwear?"

"Ugh, mom some one could hear this, but yes," Deuce felt ready to die of embarrassment.

"You haven't been going to any crazy parties, have you?"

Even though he was talking on the phone Deuce could feel his mother's eyes looking straight through him. "Um, how did you know about that?" Deuce could feel his face turning red.

"Sydney Jekyll called me last night. Turns out Jackson had a traumatic experience last night and decided he need to talk to his mom about that. She said that he was crying and threw up a few times last night. Do you have an insight on this topic Deucey?"

Deuce grew quiet, he needed to tell his mother what happened but also did want her to freak out and drag him back home. "Well you see mom, Operetta and Johnny decided to throw a back to school bash. It was a pretty cool party until, Manny and some fraternity goons crashed the party. I didn't drink an alcohol, promise mom, but the frat goons played some loud crazy music, turning Jackson into Holt. I guess while Holt was living it up at the party, he must've chugged all the booze. Anyways when he transformed back to Jackson, the poor dude had to deal with consequences of Holt's mistake. But don't worry mom I promise I will never drink that stuff I learned about it enough second hand."

Deuce left out the part about being taken in questioning at the campus police station, didn't want her to freak out.

Jackson found himself waking up somewhere cold and hard, his head was killing him, and his stomach felt awful. The nerdy human boy started to move, he realized he fell asleep in his glasses, strange. As he tried to sit up, he realized he was on the floor of the hall bathroom. Images of his miserable experience the previous night flashed through his mind.

"Ohmyghoul! Jackson are you alright," Invisi Billy's voice called out.

"I'm fine I guess," Jackson stammered as he weakly pulled himself off the floor, "what are you doing here?"

"I may be invisible, but I still have to pee," Invisi-Billy laughed.

Jackson's face winced. "Thank you for that delightful imagery," the "normie" scientist boy said sarcastically.

"I think we need to get you something to eat, all the alcohol on an empty stomach can't be good," the invisible boy suggested.

Invisi Billy took Jackson to the Dying Hall were they got plates of scrambled eggs, fruit, and toast.


End file.
